


cast a spell on me so only i will know

by fir8008



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, also there's quidditch for a minute, pacing?? idk her, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: The new Care of Magical Creatures professor is very young and very hot and Daniel suddenly has a great interest in getting tutoring (read: he intentionally tries to fail the subject)





	cast a spell on me so only i will know

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have been wanting to write this kind of au for about a year and wow it really fought me every step of the way but i guess writing fluff is so out of my element i was destined to struggle with it. but i hope it's sufficiently fluffy and enjoyable, despite my difficulties in producing this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from DIA's "Mr. Potter"

Daniel slides open the compartment door of the prefect’s cabin and practically launches himself across Jaehan’s lap and onto the book Jaehan is trying to read. 

“Knew you’d be Head Boy,” Daniel grins at the pin on Jaehan’s vest. 

Jaehan rolls Daniel off his lap. “Off my book. And for the record, you’re not supposed to be here.” 

“But I’m your best friend.” 

Jaehan huffs and shakes his head, bangs flickering from the silvery blue they usually are to blonde and then back. Thankfully he ignores Daniel’s trespassing in favor of needling Daniel about his grades. “I sure hope you’re prepared for your N.E.W.T.s this year.” 

“I’m not taking as many as you. Anyway, I’m focused on more important things like Quidditch.” 

“Yes and you’ll have plenty of time for Quidditch when you’re repeating your seventh year because you’ve failed all your N.E.W.T.s,” Jaehan drawls.

Daniel pouts. “My grades aren’t that bad.”

“You got a Dreadful on your History of Magic O.W.L.” 

“Well at least I didn’t get Troll. And I got Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures.” Daniel says. “We can’t get all Outstandings in all our subjects like you, can we?”

“If you applied yourself more…” 

“You sound like my mom.” 

Jaehan’s hair flares up red before shifting back to normal. “You know I’m right.” 

“I’m only joking,” Daniel grins. Jaehan sighs heavily and goes back to his book. Daniel gazes out the window at the scenery whipping past. He can’t wait to be back on the Hogwarts grounds for his last year. He can’t wait to be back on the Quidditch pitch with his team, on his broom, and racing through the skies. He’d be lying if he wasn’t looking forward to his courses, especially Care of Magical Creatures, his best subject. Daniel figures he just likes the outdoors a lot more than Jaehan, who prefers the stuffy library even in the middle of spring. 

He buys a pile of cauldron cakes from the trolley and wedges one in Jaehan’s mouth before stretching out on the seats of the train compartment and yawning widely. Daniel starts daydreaming about the feast and thinks he’s going to have a great final year. 

 

Daniel has his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson in the afternoon of the first day of the new term. There had been a staffing change that Daniel hadn’t quite paid attention to - Headmistress Kwon had been drowned out by the sound of Daniel’s voracious chewing and then by the enthusiastic applause of the Hufflepuffs. Daniel’s slightly nervous because he’s had the same professor since his third year and decided to keep pursuing Care of Magical Creatures through the N.E.W.T. level because Professor Park believed in his abilities. 

All thoughts of Professor Park and her dimply motherly smile leave Daniel’s head though when he sets his eyes on the new professor who is very young and very, very hot. (Not that Professor Park wasn’t young or hot herself, she was just married with kids, and Daniel likes dudes.) 

Daniel is vaguely aware that his jaw is on the floor as the new professor - Professor Yoon - introduces himself to their small N.E.W.T. class and explains that after his graduation from Hogwarts not too long ago he began working at the Ministry of Magic’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures before realizing his real passion was to teach young witches and wizards about magical creatures instead of pushing papers about them. Daniel stopped listening half way because he’s already in love. 

Professor Yoon begins explaining how he’s structured the course, apologetically saying the Ministry has infused him with a love of paperwork and he’ll be giving quizzes and that’s when Daniel’s path is clear as he stops listening. He has to fail that quiz to get tutoring. One on one tutoring. Yes, that’s the plan. 

 

Daniel is certain he fails the first Care of Magical Creatures quiz since he had confidently answered the opposite of all the correct answers (which he did know, thank you very much). They don’t get feedback right away so he’s walking down one of the corridors with his fellow Gryffindor Beater, Woojin, when he hears a voice yelling at him. 

“Hey, Kang!” 

It’s Jaehan, storming down the corridor, blue and black robes billowing behind him, and hair flaming up bright red. 

“I’ll see you later,” Woojin says as he quickly ducks down a staircase.

“Hey, Jaehan,” Daniel says sunnily. 

“What is this I hear from Professor Yoon about you failing a Care of Magical Creatures quiz?” Jaehan is fuming. “It’s your only good subject. Have you already taken a Bludger to the head?” 

Daniel frowns. “Why’s he telling you about my grades?” 

“Because I’m Head Boy and your personal friend, you dolt. He asked me to tutor you, or find someone else to tutor you.” 

“Oh, good!” Daniel grins. “That’s where you’re going to help me!” 

Jaehan scowls. “Define help.” 

Daniel links his arm with Jaehan’s. “You’re going to tell Professor Yoon that you’re too busy to tutor me, and that I’m too dumb to learn from you anyway. You’ll tell him that he has to tutor me himself.” 

“Why should I do that?” 

“Because you are too busy,” Daniel replies. “You’re always tutoring first and second years so you won’t have time for me.” 

Jaehan is squinting at him. “Fine,” he says eventually. “I really don’t have time for you anyway.” 

Daniel leaps into Jaehan’s arms. “Thank you, Jaehannie,” he cries. “You’re the best friend a guy could have.” 

“You shouldn’t say that,” Jaehan sighs. 

“Why?” 

“Because your real best friend heard you,” Jaehan points as Daniel releases him and looks over his shoulder. Behind them, Ong Seongwu makes a great dramatic wail and dashes off. 

 

Daniel spends the better part of the rest of the week trying to talk to Seongwu, who tries to run away with a wail each time until Daniel finally catches him. 

“Ong,” Daniel says as he holds Seongwu in a firm backhug. “Are you really jealous of Jaehan?” 

“Yes,” Seongwu fake wails, making a tiny cluster of Slytherin girls giggle from nearby. “I can’t believe you would choose him over me. He doesn’t even play Quidditch.” 

“Well obviously if I’m going to be the brawn, he balances me out with brains.” Daniel says. “You’re just as dumb as me.” 

“But I’m prettier than him,” Seongwu whines. 

“That’s strictly a matter of opinion.” 

Daniel and Seongwu turn to see another Seongwu staring at them. The Slytherin girls are glancing between the two Seongwus like there’s an invisible tennis match going on.

“Oh, that’s really good, but the moles are on the wrong side,” Daniel says. 

Jaehan shrugs as Seongwu’s appearance melts off him. The girls scream and even Seongwu looks bothered. 

“Is that allowed?” Seongwu whines. “How am I supposed to know that you’re not lurking around the castle looking like me?” 

Jaehan taps his Head Boy bag. “I am a stuffy, rule-following, model student. And who said I want to look like you? I was looking for Daniel.” 

Seongwu sniffs overdramatically. Daniel pats his head. 

“Professor Yoon was looking for you,” Jaehan says. 

“Really? Why?” 

Jaehan sighs loudly and pinches his nose bridge before showing Daniel his watch. “You’re late for your tutoring, dumbass…” 

Daniel pushes Seongwu off him and hightails it out of the Great Hall. 

 

Professor Yoon is waiting in his office when Daniel bursts into the room, probably looking sweaty and rumpled. 

“Professor!” Daniel blurts. “I’m so sorry I’m late…” 

Professor Yoon smiles at him. “Not to worry. Have a seat.” He waves his wand and Daniel’s quiz sheet slides onto the table. The entire thing is covered in red ink and there’s a big fat zero on the top. Daniel is inordinately proud of it. 

“Now, looking at your previous grades, I was very surprised to find the ‘o’ I had to write onto this quiz was a zero and not an ‘outstanding.’” Professor Yoon glances up at him. “Is everything alright, Mr. Kang? Are you having any problems in your personal life?” 

“No, sir,” Daniel says. “I’m just distracted, but I’m sure with your tutoring my grades will get back to normal!” Daniel smiles at him brightly and Professor Yoon smiles back. 

It’s a good thing that Daniel doesn’t actually need the tutoring because Professor Yoon is too handsome up close and Daniel can’t pay any attention to the words coming out of Professor Yoon’s mouth because his lips look way too kissable to be normal. Daniel thinks he just stares lovestruck at Professor Yoon’s beautiful face the entire tutoring session, grunting in affirmation (much like a troll) whenever Professor Yoon asks if he understands. Daniel is sure he actually understands nothing but he just smiles broadly when the tutoring session is over and floats back to Gryffindor Tower. 

 

Daniel goes to a couple more equally unproductive tutoring sessions and reassures Professor Yoon that he is learning loads (he is, he’s just learning all the nuances in Professor Yoon’s voice and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, not anything related to Care of Magical Creatures). He’s also starting to think that there’s something very familiar about Professor Yoon, but he can’t place his finger on it. 

He’s sitting at the Ravenclaw table one breakfast, mooning to Jaehan about it. 

“It’s like I know him already,” Daniel sighs. “Like, before he became a professor.”

“You do,” Jaehan says, flicking a page of his book. “He was a fifth year when we were in our first year.” 

“What!” 

“I saw him all the time. I guess you wouldn’t have because you never went to the library.” 

“When did you see him?” Daniel leans over the table. 

“He was studying for his O.W.L.S. whenever I went to the library to do homework.” Jaehan replies. 

“Really? What subject was he taking?” 

“When I saw him, he was usually preparing for Muggle Studies. He asked me questions because I told him I’m Muggleborn, and he found it really fascinating that Metamorphagi can even be born to Muggles. He kept asking if I was sure there wasn’t magic blood somewhere in my family tree.” 

Daniel heaves himself onto the table and lays out in what he believes is an alluring model-like pose. “I’m a Muggle,” he says brightly. “He can study me.” 

Jaehan slams his book shut and rises from the table. 

“Where are you going?” 

Jaehan looks at him like that’s the most obvious thing in the world. “To vomit.” 

 

Daniel does slightly better on his next Care of Magical Creatures quiz, just enough to show Professor Yoon that tutoring was helping, but not enough for Daniel to no longer need tutoring. Daniel is elated to continue his tutoring, despite Jaehan’s eye rolls. 

“You’re ruining your academic record, you know,” Jaehan tells him. “You’re endangering your career path by trying to flirt with the professor.” 

“My grades are improving again!” Daniel protests. “It’s not so bad.” 

“Care of Magical Creatures was your only good subject,” Jaehan sighs, then adds sarcastically, “and I’m sure Professor Yoon finds it super adorable you have the IQ of a troll. Actually, I bet he’s met trolls smarter than you.” 

“Let me fantasize, okay?” Daniel sulks. 

“Not that you have any chance at all, but I’m sure you’d make yourself a lot more endearing if you showed off your intelligence and your skill rather than pretending to be a dumbass. I’m amazed none of your classmates have blown your cover.” 

“Do you really think he’d like me more if I acted smart?” Daniel asks, stricken. 

Jaehan bangs his head on the table, hair shifting to an angry shade of red. “You’re completely hopeless,” he says. 

 

Daniel realizes he’s in too deep a bit too late. His grades are slowly increasing and his insides melt into pudding whenever Professor Yoon smiles at him. But whenever Professor Yoon comments that Daniel should be able to study on his own, Daniel misses one more question on the next quiz so Professor Yoon will have to keep tutoring him. 

The pattern continues and Jaehan’s patience wanes day by day. 

“Jaehan,” Daniel whines as he lays prostrate over the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. 

Jaehan glares at him. “In case you didn’t notice, I’m busy. Go bother Ong.” 

“I’d rather bother you,” Daniel sighs. “Anyway, Seongwu thinks my plan is going swimmingly, but nothing is happening so I need your advice.” 

“I’m in the middle of tutoring!” Jaehan gestures at the lanky second year kid sitting across from him with an open Charms textbook and a fresh roll of parchment. 

“I can come back, hyung,” the kid says.

“Don’t move,” Jaehan says. “Daniel, go away.” 

Daniel looks at the kid. “Oh, I know you. You’re the new Ravenclaw Seeker. Seongwu said you cheated in the match against Slytherin.” 

The kid’s jaw drops. “I did not!” 

“Guanlin, don’t listen to him; he’s being annoying.” Jaehan glares at him. “Daniel, I’m going to dock points from your house…” 

“No, but he had to have been cheating. He did some charm on his arm to make it longer and noodly so he could get the Snitch first.” 

“My arm is naturally like that!” Guanlin protests. “I’m getting Charms tutoring! How would I…”

“But Daehwi was gaining on you and then all of a sudden your arm shot out and you had it…” 

“Five points from Gryffindor!” Jaehan barks, pulling Daniel away from the table. “Stop harassing kids in my house!” 

“You can’t do that!” Daniel says, aghast. “You can’t just dock points from me!” 

“Yes, I can because I’m Head Boy.” Jaehan huffs as he pushes Daniel out of the Great Hall. “Now piss off!” 

 

Jaehan stays mad at him for a couple of days so Daniel is notably relieved when Jaehan is wearing a red and gold scarf on the day of the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. 

“You’re not mad at me anymore,” Daniel says happily. 

Jaehan flicks hair out of his eyes, his bangs shining golden blonde instead of blue today for the match. Sometimes he makes them red in obvious support for Daniel, but today he seems more neutral. “I like Youngmin, but if I picked Youngmin over you, you’d never let me hear the end of it.” 

Daniel nods. He likes Youngmin too, and they usually get along very well, but on match days when they square off before kicking off neither of them hold back when trying to break each other’s fingers during the captains’ handshake.

“Have you seen Professor Yoon?” Jaehan asks. 

“No. Why? Is he going to come watch the match?” 

“He told me that he was. You just won’t like what he’s wearing.” 

Daniel starts to ask what Jaehan means when he hears a familiar voice.

“Shouldn’t you be getting down to the pitch? Especially you, Mr. Kang.” 

“Professor!” Daniel’s smile fades instantly when he sees Professor Yoon is wrapped head to toe in yellow and black and looking very much like a giant knitted bumblebee. “Are you supporting Hufflepuff?”

Professor Yoon adjusts his scarf which Daniel now notices has a giant enchanted embroidered badger that winks at him. “Of course! I was in Hufflepuff when I was a student here. But we should all head down to the pitch. Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

Daniel pouts as Jaehan hides his snickering behind his scarf but they do set off towards the pitch, Daniel having to run ahead to get to his team. The day is cold and the air is brisk and clear, but not too windy. It’s the ideal day for Quidditch and Daniel, fueled by Professor Yoon rooting for the opposition, is getting even more pumped to play. 

He and Youngmin try to break each other’s fingers during their handshake as usual, Daniel putting more effort into it thinking about Professor Yoon cheering for Youngmin’s affable smile. Daniel is going to wipe that grin right off his face. 

Daniel doesn’t get to target Youngmin much since Youngmin plays Keeper and aiming Bludgers at him is risky when Daniel’s Chasers are swooping in too close to him. If he were to hit one of them, Daniel is certain they’d take his bat off him and beat him to death for his mistake. They’d probably get Woojin’s bat too, and Woojin would be too scared to refuse. In fact, Daniel is always sure to not be aiming Bludgers anywhere when Sejeong has the Quaffle because she would probably challenge him to wrestle Muggle-style (and kick his ass). Every year Daniel has begged Woojin to change positions with Sejeong because the girl is better suited to be a Beater but Woojin refuses. 

“Hyung,” Woojin pulls up beside him, looking flustered. “Their Seeker keeps knocking into Sohye, can you please hit him, your aim is better than mine.”

“On it, but you’ve got to cover the rest of the field,” Daniel agrees. Woojin salutes and wheels off. 

Daniel can’t tell if the Hufflepuff Seeker has actually seen the Snitch or if he’s just trying to fake out Sohye because everyone knows she’s a bit of a nervy Seeker. Gryffindor are leading by a fair bit because of their aggressive Chasers, so when a Bludger comes Daniel’s way he redirects it at the Hufflepuff Seeker. It catches him in the side and sends him rolling through the air and far away from Sohye. The Hufflepuff stands boo at Daniel as Daniel loops past Sohye. 

“You okay?” he asks and she gives him a little nod before zooming off in a different direction. 

Daniel finally gets his chance to nail Youngmin with a bludger when he sees Sejeong going for another goal so Daniel bears down on the goal posts and aims a Bludger which scrapes Youngmin’s side, and while he’s distracted, Sejeong slips behind Daniel and tosses the Quaffle through the hoop easily much to the delight of the Gryffindor supporters. 

Meanwhile it seems Sohye has caught sight of the Snitch because she and the Hufflepuff Seeker are streaking down the side of the stadium. 

“Sohye! Knock him off his broom!” Woojin is yelling from somewhere above him and Daniel’s eyes search for a Bludger to help clear the way for her. 

There isn’t one close enough, but it ends up not mattering as Sohye inches ahead of the Hufflepuff Seeker and catches the Snitch. The Gryffindor stands erupt in cheers and on the ground Sejeong has lifted Sohye up in a hug while the rest of the team surrounds them. Daniel lands and joins in their team hug, being sure to pat Sohye’s head which is really the most he can do when Sejeong has latched onto her like a koala. 

People are milling about on the pitch and Daniel hears someone clearing his throat. When he turns, Professor Yoon is there with Jaehan. 

“You fly very well, Mr. Kang” Professor Yoon says, “even if you were very harsh on my students.” 

Daniel smiles in what he hopes is a handsome and roguish manner. “Rough game, Quidditch” he says brightly. 

Professor Yoon returns the smile. “Yes, I never had much of a knack for it myself. I prefer being on the ground.” 

“Me too,” Jaehan says dryly. The tips of his bangs are now tinged red for Gryffindor. “But Daniel has always been athletic.” 

Professor Yoon’s eyes crinkle into a deeper grin and Daniel’s heart flutters. “If only Mr. Kang applied himself studying as much as he applied himself playing Quidditch.” 

“That’s what I always say,” Jaehan sighs. 

Daniel pouts. “Are you ganging up on me? My grades are getting better now!” 

Jaehan makes a huge show of rolling his eyes as Professor Yoon smiles at him kindly. “They are, Daniel.” 

“Are you coming to the celebration, Professor?” Daniel asks, eager to get off the topic. 

“No, I have to get back to my grading, but you have fun,” Profesor Yoon’s embroidered badger winks again. “I’ll see you in class.” 

When Professor Yoon leaves, Daniel frowns at Jaehan. “Don’t flirt with Professor Yoon in front of me! Especially not when I’m trying to flirt with him!” 

“I’m not flirting. He and I are friends.” Jaehan huffs. “You’d probably be friendlier with him if you went to the library ever.” 

“Jaehan,” Daniel whines. “You’re supposed to be helping me.” 

“Help you, my ass,” Jaehan scoffs. “I already did my part, I told Professor Yoon that you needed to get tutoring directly from him. And I’m going beyond that by not letting slip you’re lying about how stupid you are.” Daniel wraps his arms around Jaehan who begins squirming immediately. “Get off! You’re too sweaty!” 

“You’re my very best friend, Jaehannie,” Daniel whines. “Please help me.” 

“Eat my ass,” Jaehan grunts, breaking free of Daniel’s hug. “Ask Seongwu to help you.”

“You’re smarter,” Daniel simpers, tugging on Jaehan’s robe as he trots after him on their way back up to the castle. “Please, Jaehan.” 

“I’m already doing too much for you by letting you ruin your academic record,” Jaehan snaps. 

“Let me get you a Butterbeer,” Daniel implores. “I’ll convince you.”

“No, Daniel,” Jaehan snaps his robe free from Daniel’s hands. “I’m not going to help you.” 

“Hey, Kang, I think you just got shot down,” Sejeong yells from the staircase above them and Daniel flushes. 

“It’s not what you think!” Daniel yells back but Jaehan has taken advantage of Sejeong’s disruption and walks off. Daniel groans. 

 

If Daniel thought Jaehan’s patience was wearing thin, it had only grown thinner by the winter. 

As snow blankets the grounds, Daniel bundles up in warmer sweaters. Care of Magical Creatures class is always cold and outdoors, so Daniel trudges down to Professor Yoon’s hut with his scarf wrapped so tightly around his face all he can see in his peripheral vision is red and gold thread. Daniel is still confidently failing half his quizzes, and his other classes are just as mediocre as always. Daniel expected Jaehan to have kittens over his grades because that was just a Jaehan thing to do, but he wasn’t quite expecting Jaehan’s actual ultimatum. 

“You have until I leave for the Christmas holiday,” Jaehan says sternly. “You need to come clean about failing on purpose before you do permanent damage to your future.” 

“What? Why?” Daniel sputters. 

“Because at this rate you’re not going to be able to get a job because you’re screwing with your grades in your last year!” 

“I know all the material, I’m just…” 

“I’m going to tell Jisung hyung…” 

“Jisung hyung!?” Daniel screeches. 

“I’ll tell him you’re making this all up,” Jaehan threatens. “He’d rather hear it from you.” 

“What are you going to tell him? He may not even believe you,” Daniel sniffs. 

Suddenly, Daniel is looking at himself. Jaehan opens his mouth and his voice comes out lower, an imitation of Daniel’s voice. “Professor Yoon, I have to admit something. I’m purposely failing Care of Magical Care of Creatures because I love Quidditch so much I’m trying to repeat my seventh year to play it more.” 

“You don’t even sound like me!” Daniel squeaks. “He’ll see right through you!” 

Jaehan scowls at him as his appearance simmers back to normal. “So I’ll tell him you’re doing this because of your crush…” 

“Don’t!” Daniel yelps. “I’ll tell him myself, just please don’t say anything.”

“You have until the end of term,” Jaehan says. “You’ve been warned.” 

Daniel frets. He really doesn’t want to tell Professor Yoon about why he continuously failed his quizzes. Why was Jaehan getting on his case? He might be doing poorly in the class, but his N.E.W.T. score would more than make up for it, he was sure. Anyway, he really liked getting one on one tutoring from Professor Yoon because it was really easy to just space out and stare at him. 

It isn’t fair of Jaehan to nag him like this. Why did he have to get on Daniel’s case? Jaehan’s grades were spectacular, so Daniel guesses Jaehan has enough free time to worry about other people (which is perhaps why Jaehan was Head Boy and Daniel was never even a Prefect). 

How exactly was Daniel supposed to confess his all-consuming crush to Professor Yoon? Wouldn’t it offend him that while he was working hard tutoring, Daniel had been daydreaming about taking long trips looking for dragons with Professor Yoon? That Daniel hadn’t actually heard one word Professor Yoon uttered since that first day of class? 

“Please don’t make me do it,” Daniel cracks and begs Jaehan after one day. 

Jaehan scowls. “You have to. You can’t just fail the whole year.” 

“Give me more time,” Daniel bargains but Jaehan stoutly refuses. When Daniel whines more he just ends up looking at his own face on Jaehan’s body and he slumps over onto the table. “You’re awful,” Daniel whimpers. “Who let you be Head Boy when you’re a Metamorphmagus? You can blackmail people so easily.” 

“Headmistress Kwon did, and like I told Ong, I am a stuffy, rule-following, model student. I don’t abuse my abilities for petty blackmail. This,” Jaehan says sharply, “is not petty blackmail. I’m saving your future.” 

“You’re ruining my life currently,” Daniel says as he rubs his face on the table. “Have mercy.” 

“I’ve already shown too much mercy,” Jaehan retorts. “It’s like ripping off a band-aid, Niel. Do it.” 

 

Daniel can’t quite buck up the courage to go straight to Professor Yoon’s office and admit to his lies, so when the next Care of Magical Creatures quiz rolls around, Daniel takes a deep breath and fills out every single in painstaking detail. He knows he’s right, and he knows this quiz will have a perfect score, and he knows this is so out of the ordinary that Professor Yoon will have no choice but to make Daniel explain himself.

When Daniel goes to Professor Yoon’s office, Professor Yoon wordlessly brings up Daniel’s quiz paper. There’s no red markings. The quiz has full marks and an “outstanding” written on top. Professor Yoon looks at Daniel searchingly as Daniel sits across from him.

“I’ve been failing on purpose,” Daniel admits. Like ripping off a band-aid, Jaehan said, but Daniel still feels deeply embarrassed, young, and stupid sitting here now. “I wanted to get tutoring because I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Professor Yoon inhales sharply through his nose and folds his hands together. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been wasting your time like this,” Daniel bows his head, the embarrassment getting harder to bear. “It’s because I like you so much. Please just think of this as a silly schoolboy crush and forget it. I’ll be a better student and perform properly.” 

“Daniel.” 

Daniel’s head snaps up. It’s the first time Professor Yoon has called him by his first name. 

“Daniel, if you wanted to spend more time with me, why didn’t you apply to be my teaching assistant?” 

“Teaching assistant?” Daniel echoes. 

“I mentioned it after I explained the class structure and how I would do grading. Given your previous grades, I was surprised you didn’t apply. The only one who actually applied for the position was Miss Im.” 

Daniel blinks. It suddenly made sense why Nayoung, the Head Girl from Slytherin, was oftentimes giving supplementary information during lessons. Daniel kind of wants to slam his head on the desk. If only he hadn’t zoned out after Professor Yoon had mentioned quizzes! 

“I’m an idiot,” Daniel says, mainly to himself but Professor Yoon’s lips quirk up in a tiny smile. 

“I’m sure you thought you were doing the most sensible thing. Unfortunately, I can’t return your feelings because you are my student…”

“I’m of age!” Daniel interrupts brightly.

“Even so, I am your teacher,” Professor Yoon says. “Anyway, at the moment you’ve shown a serious lack of good judgment by jeopardizing your future in order to flirt with your teacher.” 

“You sound like Jaehan,” Daniel sulks.

Professor Yoon smiles. “You should be happy he didn’t take points from your house for your academic dishonesty.” 

“It’s not fair that you two know each other so well,” Daniel begins to whine. “He said you were always cooped up in the library. Is it my fault he chose books when I chose looks?” 

Professor Yoon blinks at him and Daniel immediately smacks his forehead realizing the idiotic thing he just let slip and now Professor Yoon is laughing at him. This is going disastrously. 

“I’m glad you finally told me the truth,” Professor Yoon says, rolling up Daniel’s quiz. “I hope to only see more of these outstanding grades, Mr. Kang.” 

“Yes, Professor,” Daniel says.

 

(Later, Jaehan asks if coming clean was so hard and Daniel will lay himself prostrate on Jaehan’s lap and insist it was, much to Jaehan’s chagrin.) 

 

“So what kind of job are you looking for after your graduation?” Professor Yoon asks, several outstanding quizzes later. 

“I want to work with dragons,” Daniel says immediately. 

“Dragons?” 

“Yes! I’m Muggleborn, see, and we grow up with fairy tales about knights slaying dragons and it was really mind blowing to find out they’re real! And so I want to study them and help conserve them.” Daniel says. “Not slay them,” he adds quickly. 

“I know someone in the department still who works with dragons,” Professor Yoon says. “Even though your grades and your N.E.W.T.s will speak for themselves, I could still put in a good word.” 

“Would you?” Daniel asks excitedly. “Thank you, Professor.”

“It’s no trouble for my best student,” Professor Yoon replies. Daniel beams. 

 

“How were your N.E.W.T.s?” Professor Yoon asks after testing is completed. 

“Fine,” Daniel says. “I studied a lot with Jaehan and Seongwu, so I think my other courses will be good. I have high hopes for Care of Magical Creatures because I have the best professor.” 

Professor Yoon snorts. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Kang.” 

Daniel smiles and shrugs. 

“But,” Professor Yoon smiles. “An Outstanding on your N.E.W.T. might qualify you for a position as my research assistant. That friend of mine in the Ministry has a very exciting research expedition he wants me to be a part of, studying dragons in China. It will be a lot of paperwork, so he recommended I have an assistant.” 

“Professor,” Daniel sputters. It sounds too good to be true. “Are you asking me to go on a research expedition with you?” 

“Only if you score an Outstanding, and we would be with my old colleague,” Professor Yoon smiles. “But yes, that is what I am asking.” 

“I want to go,” Daniel says immediately. “So I hope I did enough on the test.” 

“I’m sure you did,” Professor Yoon smiles. “I have the utmost faith in you, Daniel.” 

Daniel smiles as widely and brightly as he can. 

 

The wait is agonizing after Daniel’s school years finally come to close, but when that owl finally arrives with his test scores, Daniel tears into the envelope immediately. Daniel has barely taken in his scores when another owl drops by his window with a handwritten note from Professor Yoon. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Outstanding,” it says in Professor Yoon’s tidy handwriting. “Pack your bags.” 

 

The sunrise in China is beautiful, as are the dragons that populate the region. They arch their long necks against the sun, their red scales blending seamlessly in with the warm saturated orange and yellow of the sky. Daniel takes out his Muggle camera and takes a picture. He could bewitch the film so he can take moving pictures, but Jisung hyung (yes, now Professor Yoon is his Jisung hyung, it still makes Daniel giddy) is fascinated by Muggle objects so Daniel leaves the film as it is so he can spend their evenings after the paperwork is finished explaining how the camera works.

“Jisung hyung!” Daniel calls as Jisung emerges from his tent. “Good morning.” 

“Morning, Niel,” Jisung yawns. Daniel feels tingles go down his spine hearing his nickname come from Jisung’s lips. “How did you sleep?” 

“Great,” Daniel answers. “The dragons are waking up too.” 

Jisung glances at his watch. “On schedule, with the sun,” he says. Jisung leans against Daniel’s side and Daniel’s insides melt into pudding. “I’m glad you’re here with me, Niel.” 

“I am too, hyung,” Daniel smiles and Jisung smiles back at him, brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Twitter @jy_kim8008 !!


End file.
